Doom Patrol 99
"The Deadly Sting of the Bug Man" is the title to the first chapter of the first story featured in issue number ninety-nine of the first ''Doom Patrol'' ongoing comic book series published by DC Comics. The story was written by Arnold Drake with artwork and inks by Bob Brown, who also rendered the cover art illustration to this issue. The second feature is called "The Beast Boy" and was also written by Arnold Drake with artwork by Bob Brown. Lettering was provided by Stan Starkman. Both stories were edited by Murray Boltinoff. This issue shipped with a November, 1965 cover date and carries a cover price of .12 cents per copy. "The Deadly Sting of the Bug Man" Appearances * The Chief, Niles Caulder * Elasti-Girl, Rita Farr * Negative Man, Larry Trainor * Robotman, Cliff Steele * None * Bug Man * Harold * Doom Patrol * Altered humans * Cyborgs * Humans * Michigan :* Midway City :* Doom Patrol headquarters :* Bug Man's Ant-Hill * Axe * Knockout gas * Robot insects * Sledgehammer * Action Chair * Wheelchair * Electrokinesis * Radiation emission * Size alteration * Superhuman strength * Photographer * Strangulation "The Beast Boy" Appearances * The Chief, Niles Caulder * Elasti-Girl, Rita Farr * Negative Man, Larry Trainor * Robotman, Cliff Steele * Beast Boy, Garfield Logan * Jill Jackson * Unnamed thieves * Dave Lannon * Stan * Doom Patrol * Altered humans * Cyborgs * Humans * Shape-shifters * Michigan :* Midway City :* Doom Patrol headquarters * Knockout gas * Pistol * Armored truck * Helicopter * Doom Patrol convertible * Flight * Radiation emission * Shape-shifting * Size alteration * Superhuman strength * Winged flight * High school * Security guard Notes & Trivia * This issue is reprinted in the ''Doom Patrol Archives'', Volume 3 hardcover collection, the Doom Patrol: The Silver Age Omnibus hardcover collection. and the ''Showcase Presents: The Doom Patrol'', Volume 1 trade paperback collection. * This issue shipped to retailers on September 2nd, 1965. * Story No. 1 is divided into two chapters: :* "The Deadly Sting of the Bug Man" :* "In the Spider's Parlor" * Story No. 2 is divided into two chapters: :* "The Beast-Boy" :* "That Kid's Not So Green!" * This is the first appearance of Garfield Logan, also known as Beast Boy. He will become a member of the Doom Patrol for a brief period, but will really come into his own years later as a member of the Teen Titans under the name of Changeling. Beast Boy appears next in ''Doom Patrol'' #100. * This is the first and only appearance of Harold, a young boy who cries over losing his pennant. Likewise, it is the first and only appearance to date of Harold's father. * Niles Caulder makes reference to Fu Manchu in this issue. Fu Manchu was the eponymous antagonist of a series of pulp novels written by Sax Rohmer. The character was featured in his own series of illustrated vignettes in early issues of ''Detective Comics''. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * *